This is me?
by kayla2317
Summary: Lilly has two older brothers she didn't know she had. When she starts to fall for the guy at school. Is her past done with for good. Is that the only challenge they will have to face together? Who will come in and change everything? How far will she go for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once again I woke up screaming. I've been doing that a lot latly. I'm not sure why, but ever since my parents and I moved to Mystic Falls I've been waking up screaming. I rolled over to look at the clock; 3:33. I crawl out of bed and walk to my window. I fluffed a pillow near it and sat looking out. Whenever I would wake up I'd look out my window. Latly I've been seeing someone outside looking up at me. Tonight I waited, if there was someone there, I would confront them. I sighed and waited to see someone. I started to faid out when I was carried to my bed. I thought it was one of my parents, so I looked up and saw a face I didn't know. I pushed myself away from him in a panic. I couldn't scream, I tried and couldn't. I pushed myself to my light and turned it on. I found, nothing, there was nothing in my room. I was shaking, crying and scared. I crawled into bed, turned my light off and hugged my pillow. Who ever or what ever was in my room would come back, sometime, I'm sure. It felt as soon as I fell back to sleep, I was up again. I grabbed my small bear and walked downstairs. I thought I heard my parents in the dinning room so I went to meet them. Not that they would have time for me. They never did, they were always working. When I walking in there wasn't anyone there, I sighed and walked outside. I sat my bear down on the swing and pushed him. It wasn't long before I was bored with that too. I grabbed my hoodie and walked outside. I looked back at the house and walked away. When I walked I saw a lot of new things. Maybe Mystic Falls wasn't that bad. I bumped into a tall man; he was thin with black hair.

"Oh? Hello little girl. Are you lost?" He looked at me and gave a little smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry sir." I said looking for my bear.

"Cute bear, does he/she have a name?" He asked bending down.

"His name is Stefan Damon Salvatore." I said taking him back from the man.

"Really?" He said as his face chanced. Another man can up and said they had to go, "Ok hold on brother, little girl what's your name?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know you."

"How will you know me if you don't tell me who you are?" He said and smiled, "Well, thank you for that!" then they were gone. I looked down at my bear and then looked up. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time I saw that man. He looked formiliar to me, but I could picture him. I ran home I had to find answers. I ran to the door, slid my shoes off and ran in. I sliped and fell twice trying to get to the library. I looked through all the books my parents had. I looked through everything; I tried to find the birth thing. If I could find it, I knew I wouldn't be crazy. I couldn't find it, why couldn't I find it?! My mother came into the room to see me looking through everything.

"Sweetheart? What are you doing?" She asked walking to me.

"Trying to find my birth certificit..."

"Hun, we don't have one for you." She looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, see you were...given to use by a lady. She didn't tell us her name, she had to sleeping boys in her car. She told me your name and off she went. You were just a baby, I didn't know how to get ahold of her. You..."

"So you're not my mom? I have brothers? What did they look like?"

"I raised you I am your mother. You do have brothers, one had like blonde or light brown and the other had-"

"Black..." I looked at my bear.

"Yes? How did you know that?"

"I met them today...I have to go!" I ran out of the house to try and find those guys again. I couldn't believe it, I'm not an only child. I had to find them, I didn't know where I was running to but my body did. I kept running and running I didn't stop, I couldn't. I ran to a house I didn't know and ran inside. I ran into someone as soon as I entered.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" asked the man, the brother from eariler.

"Brother, behave!" Smirked the dark haired man as he walked down the stairs, "Hello my dear. Welcome to our home."

"Damon! What did you do?"

"I did nothing Stefan, just watch..."

"Damon? Stefan? No way..."

"Damon, who is she?"

"Stefan, meet our little sister, Lilly!"

"How did you?"

"Damon, this isn't funny..." Stefan said looking at us.

"I'm not kidding, right Lilly? You came here because you wanted to know the truth."

"That's right..." I was unsure of what to say.

"Our mother gave you up long ago; you've kept that bear because our mother gave it to you. It has our names because that's how you remember us. We haven't come to fun you because we've been trying to do our thing. Now we would like to have you with us sister."

"Katherine..." I blurted out

"How do you know her?" Stefan said looking suprised.

"She found me...long ago. She changed me, into a _monster_!"

"Sister we are not monsters, if anything _humans _are the monsters!" Damon said looking at me, "They make us hide!"

"We kill them though...'brother'" I said, Damon smirked.

"I am, we are your brothers. No need to be afraid of us."

"Afraid? Of you? That's like being afraid of a baby." I said looking at him, Stefan smiled.

"Oh ya you are so a Damon!" Stefan said, I smiled and went into my bag to get a blood bag.

"What's that?" Damon said looking at me.

"Blood...?"

"What kind?" He said getting closer to me.

"Animal, I think of myself as a vegatarian..." I said smiling, for some reason I knew he wouldn't take it from me.

"Ya you're like Stefan also!" Damon groned, Stefan and I smiled at each other. I knew this wouldn't be the hardest thing I'll be doing. I knew this would be the easiest, I just had that feeling. I looked at Damon, I was trying to figure out if he was the oldest. We all look the same age.

"Brother?"

"Yes?" Both Damon and Stefan asked looking at me.

"What happened that night?"

"Well, you had been up screaming all night. Our mother didn't get any sleep, you wouldn't nap with her, or even eat. The only way you would sleep or eat was if you were with Stefan or myself. Mother learned this, yet she knew it was going to be hard. We went to the park later that day so the two of us would sleep. Mother stayed with you, when she couldn't see Stefan she called to me to watch you. I ran and sat on the bench where you were. A lady said mother wanted to leave but didn't want to leave without Stefan. She said it was ok for us to go with her. I didn't want to but she took your stroller. I jumpped down and followed her. When we got into the van I saw Stefan sitting and crying. It wasn't long before you started, I picked you up and held you sitting next to him. It wasn't long before it was dark, she gave us food. I watched as she handed us food; she went to grab you and I pulled away. I wasn't going to let her touch you. I fed you and kept an eye on Stefan. After we ate he feel asleep, so you did also. I couldn't help but sleep, when I opened my eyes you were gone. I woke Stefan up and we looked around, we couldn't find you. We were locked in a basement; we heard banging. I grabbed our brother and pulled him under a table. Katherine busted open the door, walked right to us and lead us home. We ran to our parents, but without you nothing would be the same. Mother fell into a depression, then one day, she killed herself. When we grew up we were turned and Stefan killed our father." Damon explained with a stright face. I never understood how he could be so stright faced right now. He had always been like that, I can remember everything. That day though, I was to young to know anything.

"You killed him?" I looked at Stefan.

"He had to drink or die, you were told that weren't you?" Damon said looking confused at me. I didn't understand why he would give me looks like that.

"No, I couldn't help myself I drank blood as soon as I could."

"Well we have to do something, Damon is the only one who looks like he shouldn't be in school. We are back in our home town, that means no killing humans...Damon!" Stefan said looking at him, then at me.

"He shouldn't have to; Damon why not get a job at a blood bank?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you work at a blood bank you can, 'borrow' some blood. You can have all the human blood you could ever want."

"How do you-?"

"I did it in my last town, that's what this was." I smiled.

"I knew I knew that smell!" Damon said looking at me, "Who do you think is the fastest and strongest now?"

"Well knowing you two haven't had human blood latly, me!" I said giggling, "But big brother Stefan doesn't drink human blood so he'll be the slowest and weakest."

"You know she's right Damon, so why did you ask?"

"I did it because I wanted to know if she knew _why _she'd be the strongest."

"I'm not stupid. Like other people I know!"

"What are we doing about school Damon?" Stefan looked at Damon. They were thinking more than school. They've been without a sister for centuries. I knew I shouldn't have come back, but I had to know. I slowly started to back away so they wouldn't notice.

"The two of you will go to school, I guess." He said angrly, "One what am I going to do all day? Two she's our sister, she looks and acts like us, how will you explain that? Three WHERE_ ARE _YOU GOING?" He turned and looked at me.

"N-no where..."

"You're not allowed to leave us again." Stefan said before grabbing my arm, "Now to answer you Damon; you will do what you do everyday, and she's our long lost sister. School starts in the morning. We need to enroll now." He got up and grabbed my hand. Damon sighed and got up, we drove to the school. I so didn't want to do this again; but Stefan would do it with me so we'd be ok. We sighed up and got our classes in one day. Stefan and I did our best to get the same classes; lucky us we did get a lot of classes. We walked out to find Damon stairing at some girl. Stefan didn't know, or didn't care. I followed Damon's eyes, they were locked on Katherine?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was no way that was Katherine. He said he saw them take her away. The humans killed her long ago. There was no way that was her. It looked just like her. I reached for Stefan who had his back turned. I tried once and didn't come close, I wanted to look. If it was Katherine, she would be gone before Stefan could look. Though Damon had his eyes locked on her, I knew as soon as I told our brother she'd be gone. As always he'd get upset, he didn't like talking about her, or so says Damon.

"Stefan!" I said not looking away. I felt him turn, he caught my eyes and followed them. I could feel him tence up.

"Katherine? That's impossible! How did she live?" He took a step closer. The wind blew and I could smell her. It didn't smell like the lady who changed me. Though time could change sent. Could it change how someone smells? I wasn't sure if it could or not. Damon must have smelt it too because he looked away. Stefan and I saw it so we both looked away.

"It's not her, is it?" I asked him as we got into the car.

"No, it doesn't smell like her."

"Can time change that?"

"No, time doesn't change how someone smells."

"Okay brother..." I looked out the window at a girl who I believed was Katherine. I couldn't believe how much that girl looked like her.

"She goes to our school; I'm sure we will have classes with her. If we do, you can NOT bring up Katherine...understand?" Stefan said looking at me.

"I will not bring it up!" I said looking down at my hands. I was hungry again, so when we got home Damon and I ran off to find food. Stefan always ate him own food, Damon said we wouldn't like it. We sat though the night together. I grabbed a book and begain to read, like so many other nights. This book was new, I hadn't yet to read it. I hadn't even seen it, though I was kept inside most of the time. My 'parents' always brought me books to read at night. This place had books I could read every night. I looked up to see what my brothers were doing. Damon laied on the couch watching tv and drinking. Stefan was looking over this small worn out book. I believe it was his diary, he looked up to meet my stair.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing..." I looked away, how rude of me.

"I keep a journal of what my life is like so I can look over it later. Till there are gaps..."

"Gaps?"

"When I feed on human blood, I go crazy, a franzy more or less. I can't control myself, so I can't write anything. I know when I've been in them and how long I have."

"When was your last?"

"25 years ago, I killed a small village of people. Old, young; it didn't matter to me. If it had blood I was drinking it. Everytime I'm stopped before anyone knows anything. I think Damon has something to do with that." He said as we both looked at Damon.

"Just read...you have school in a few hours." Damon said. I looked down and sighed. I hated always going back to highschool. Everything was the same, I was put into advanced placement (AP) classes. I think Stefan played stupid so he didn't draw attation to himself. I started to read again, it wasn't long before I finished the book. Damon looked at the clock and said we had to get ready. Here we go, time for school. It has been a long time before I was put into 'normal' classes. I looked at Stefan as we walked out of the house.

"Have fun kids, be nice to the other kids. Don't kick the other kids butts, unless the other kids start it..." Damon trailed off when he knew we weren't listening.

"Wow, is he always like this?"

"No, now he has a little sister to look after too."

"Are you always like this?"

"Yes, I don't care, you can take care of yourself."

"Stef look it's that girl again!" I said just as she came running into us. I fell backwards into a bush.

"Oh my fault!" she said, "I'm Elena."

"You aren't kidding..." I mubbled, "I'm Lilly, this is my brother Stefan."

"Oh well hello, that's my brother Jeremy."

"Hey." He said looking at me with a smile, "Need help?" He said extending his hand.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he helped me up, I didn't want to let go of his hand. It felt like he didn't want to let go of mine. After I stood his grip tightened and he held my hand. I stepped infront of our hands; so my brother wouldn't see. Elena looked at Jeremy, I could tell she was trying to figure out why his boy language was different. Stefan must have seen her and than looked at me. I smiled at him, something inside me changed when Jeremy touched me. I want to change for him; I wanted to be a "vegitarian" for him. When the bell for school rang we ran into the building. All day I found myself writing his name on everything.

-Jeremy's Point of View-

Why couldn't I get her out of my head? I just meat her, Lilly. I sat there in homeroom thinking if she liked me. What did she think of me? Was it weird that I didn't want to let go of her hand? Should I find her after class? Will she be in lunch with me? Would she even care?

"Mr. Jeremy!" My homeroom teacher Mr. Bean said standing over me.

"Hm? Yes?" I said looking up at him. When did he get there?

"Please stop daydreaming and listen!" He said and he walked away. I put my head down on the desk and looked out the window. I just couldn't get how her jet black hair fell in her face as she looked at me. Her beautiful greenish blue eyes met mine. Her sweet smile, the sound of her voice. At that moment I knew I had to get to know her. She was to perfect for me not to. How though? I only saw her outside of school so far. That guy with her, Stefan, I think that was her brother. I hope that was her brother and not her boyfriend. I've never seen her around here before though, I've seen him here last year. Maybe they are just friends, I'm not sure, I have to talk to her.

"Isn't that right Mr. Jeremy?" Mr. Bean said again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bean, could you repeat the question?"

"The cell phone policy is now..." I zoned out again. I didn't care about what he was talking about. If it was important my friends and my sister would tell me later. I was brought back to the real world again when the bell rang. I got up grabbed my bag and ran through the halls trying to fine her. All of a sudden I ran into something, I looked and there she was.

"Hello, Jeremy right?" She said.

"Hey and ya. Lilly?"

"Yes?" She said looking at me innocently.

"Can I see your classes?"

"Oh ya!" She looked through her folder that she held in her hand and pulled it out. I looked through it and smiled, "Is it ok?"

"Oh ya, we have lunch and our last two classes together."

"Oh good! I'm glad I have classes with you!" She smiled sweetly, "Do you know where this class is?" I took her hand and lead her through the hall to the class she needed. I asked her if she'd like me to come back so I can help her find her next class. She shook her head letting her hair fall into her face. I nodded as I turned she grabbed my arm. I turned to her and she smiled and said thank you. Just as soon as she grabbed my arm she let go. Her face turned slightly red, or was that my own. I smiled, waved and took off for my class. Sitting in my class I started writting her name on my paper. Just thinking of what she was doing, her smile, laugh, everything about her mad me happy. After class I ran into my sister Elena. She looked at me and asked if I was ok. I told her about Lilly and she smiled at me.

"She seems nice Jeremy, just be careful ok? She isn't from around here, she doesn't know about anything."

"I know Elena, I think thats just what I need. People who don't know, nothing is different with them. I just think she's different than other girls."

"Ya she is, she's not from Mysitc Falls. That's all you know, so she's going to different to you."

"Not like that Elena! She seems nicer, smarter, prettier!" I couldn't help but starting to smile.

"Just watch yourself ok? Don't get to hung up on her, and let her break your heart, ok?" She looked at me, "Jeremy are you listening to me?!"

"Ya ya, be careful, different, bla bla bla..."

"I'm just looking out for you, ok?"

"Ok sis, class will start soon gotta go!" I said before running off. I didn't want to talk to her about Lilly anymore. She always had to bring me down about a girl. I wouldn't let her do it with Lilly. I couldn't wait for lunch; time seem to drag on. When lunch finally came I found Lilly and sat down.

"Hello Jeremy!" She smiled at me. I felt tingles run up my back when she said my name.

"How are your classes?"

"Oh they are great! I can't wait for my last two, so I can be with you!"

"Me too. Y-you know Lilly, you're um...really ummm beautiful!" I said and I looked away.

-Lilly's Point of Veiw-

I could see his face turn red as he looked away. I've been called cute forever and pretty was normal. I had never been called beautiful, if I was human I'm sure I'd blush.

"Aw thank you so much!" I said before leaning over the table to kiss his cheek. His face turned more red than before. He looked at me and smiled.

"W-will you be my g-girlfriend?"

"I will!" I said looking at him. He looked so happy. I didn't understand how me saying yes could make someone so happy. After that he didn't leave my side. Everywhere in school he followed. After school when I meat up with my brother, I told Jeremy goodbye kissed his cheek and walked with my brother to the car. Damon was there to open the door for me. I got in and slide over so all three of us could sit up front. Damon got in and started to drive off.

"So, who was that?"

"Jeremy, my boyfriend, Elena's younger brother."

"Boyfriend?! Do you know what that means?"

"Ya he's a boy who's a friend..."

"That's like us, getting married. You can only kiss, flirt, and stuff with him. He pretty much owns you."

"Who would agree to that?!"

"You..." Stefan sighed looking at his books.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU STEFAN!" I looked at Damon, "Maybe it wont be that bad?"

"Lilly he's human!" Damon said getting back to our talk.

"I know!" I sighed and fell onto a pillow.

"What are you going to do? You can't break up with him."

"I'll make him break up with me! Damon you are so smart!" I said hugging him.

"Ya, don't touch me." He said backing away, "You're welcome!" I looked at Stefan who was doing his homework. I slowly walked up behind him, though I knew he could smell me. When I was close I jumped on him and wrestled him to the floor. We were on the floor wrestling for awhile before I was able to pin him with ease. I looked up at Damon who didn't look suprised at all. I looked down at Stefan and kissed his forehead. Damon tackled me off Stefan and we rolled on the floor. I couldn't get my arms around as easily as I did Stefan. I kept trying, when I knew I couldn't pin him I tried to get Stefan in it. Damon grabbed my shirt and throw me down. He pinned me down and looked at me.

"One don't lower your defence. Two do NOT bring someone else into the fight, you don't know whos side they'll be on. Three don't always try to get your arms around someone, try to see if they have a weakness. Four did you do your homework?"

"No Damon I didn't..." I sat down brushed myself off and started my homework. Not that I could do it; I was still thinking of Jeremy. Everything he said, did, anything. They had to be wrong, there was no way Jeremy was going to be like that. Right? I am to new to this 'dating' thing. I hope it's better than what my brothers are saying.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the floor trying to do my homework. I knew if I didn't do it I couldn't go to school. I had to go to school, I had to see Jeremy. He was the only one who made the whole school thing worth it! I looked over at the clock; 9:27. I couldn't believe time was going so slow. When a knock at the door brought me back to reality.

"Not it!" Stefan said, so childish.

"Lilly, could you get that please?"

"Of course Damon!" I got up and answered the door. I took a deep breath in and opened the door, "Jeremy?!"

"Hey!" He said smiling at me, "Sorry if this is weird...I just-"

"Yes hello..." I pushed him back and stepped outside with him, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you before I went to bed. Will your parents be upset I'm here?"

"My parents are dead...my brothers look after me."

"Will they be upset I'm here?"

"My oldest will, Stefan kinda likes you and your sister. Speaking of, does she know you're here?" I said looking around for her.

"She's not here and no she's doesn't."

"What do you-...you just wanted what?"

"To see you before I went to bed..." He said smiling. Just as I went to talk Damon opened the door.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is young man?"

"Hi, I'm Jeremy."

"I'm her older brother, why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell her goodnight, sir!"

"That's what a phone is for!"

"I didn't get your number, thought it was to soon sir."

"So you show up in the middle of the night to- one moment..." Damon looked over his shoulder, "I don't think so Stef!"

"Man...fine..." Stefan sat down.

"Any way like I was saying; you show up in the middle of the night to tell her 'good night' when getting her number was to early?"

"You're right sir, I'm sorry..."

"Don't show up here unknown, call her! This isn't your house young man, I will not allow you to come over at anytime of night. What if we were sleeping? Or she was changing? What would you have done than? You would have come all this way for nothing!"

"You're right, I wasn't thinking stright. See I care for your sister a lot, I even asked her to be my girlfriend..."

"That's all she needs...someone to control her!"

"No no I don't want to control her at all. I care for her safety sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir' my name is Damon!"

"My bad...I'm sorry si- Damon..."

"So...?"

"Hm?"

"GO! Go home! Night!" Damon said as he grabbed my arm pulling me inside. He looked at Jeremy and shut the door, "Stefan get in here, NOW!"

"I'm not a dog."

"YOU GUYS NEED TO BE CAREFUL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THESE HUMANS WILL DO TO YOU! I WILL NOT LOSE EITHER OF YOU!"

"Damon..." Stefan said looking at him.

"Who were you going to see?"

"Elena..."

"Jeremy's sister? Stefan!" I looked at him upset.

"She's a sweet girl, she's smart, kind, caring, and understanding!"

"Understanding about what?" I looked at him.

"Stefan you didn't..."

"I can't believe you would do that..."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is wrong with you!" Damon snapped at Stefan, "Do you want all of us to die like Katherina? I can't believe you told her? Tell me, you made her forget..."

"No Damon, and I wont."

"Stefan do you not understand what's wrong with this?! Remember when you told Katherina's father thinking he was going to help her?! What did he do to her Stefan?"

"H-he had her killed..."

"That proves you can't trust anyone! No human is safe with our secret!"

"She is _NOTHING_ like other people!"

"No? Nothing? Do enlighten me brother!" Damon sat down crossed his arms and waited. I stood shaking, I just got them back, I couldn't lose them. I couldn't do it again.

"Lilly? Are you alright?" Stefan asked, Damon ran to my side.

"Sister? What's the matter?"

"N-no...I-I can't...I wont...I _CAN'T_ DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled grabbing my head. I dropped to my knees.

"Lilly? What's wrong? What are you talking about?" Damon kneeled next to me, "Please sister, let us help you."

"N-no...you can't...i-if they know you're with me...they'll find you...they'll kill you too...they'll kill everyone...they'll leave me to watch...I'll be alone all over again..."

"Who or what are you talking about?" Stefan kneeled down.

"I can't watch that happen again...I can't see them kill either of you..."

"Ok Lilly, ok...we wont let this happen. I will take care of it, Stefan you will stay here with Lilly and make sure she's ok. When I come back we will learn more about these people who have hurt our sister." He got up and started walking away, "Oh one more thing...neither of you will tell a human about us, _UNLESS_ we all agree it is ok. We must know_ EVERYTHING _about this person. Understood?" Stefan nodded, I didn't but they knew I felt the same. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I couldn't, if I did I knew they would come back. Damon walked out of the house. I slowly lifted my head to see the clock; 9:17. He would arrive at their house at 9:27, the same Jeremy had just a few days before. Stefan got up then helpped me up. My shaking had slowed down, but mind was racing.

"Lilly, want to write it down?" He asked after he sat me down in Damon's chair. I nodded, "One sec I'll be right back." No sooner did ne leave was he back. Here write...

_They are true monster. They follow me around. Whenever they think they've found me. They come and any friendships I've made will be gone. They wont let anyone live. There many goal is to make me as unhappy as they can. If a person says theres a vampire in the area. The know I wouldn't say anything so they kill the vampire, the human who said it, that persons family. Of course they have to come find me like always. They hide around for a few days then they'll kill anyone I've talked to. Not before catching me and takening me to their wearhouse thing. I will get to see everyone I care about killed. No mercy, no humanity; the most brutal, statistical, painful way they can. Anywhere from; guns, fire, acid, lava, knives, electricity, and so many more. I would never wish that on anyone. I know it must hurt really bad. I wish I could kill this people without losing anyone I cared about. I don't think that's ever going to happen._

"Wow, all that's missing is the name sister." Damon said after he looked at it.

"I do not know their name."

"Let me see brother!" Stefan took it from Damon and begain to read it, "I've heard of these people. Their the um what was it..."

"You know Stefan?"

"The Black Cross; they are a terrible group. I don't know what they are; human or vampire. I'm sure they aren't vampires, why would they kill their own brothers and sisters?"

"Why do humans?" I asked him.

"Humans are a lot different than us."

"Ya we drink blood and they don't..."

"They are heartless killers, they can kill _ANYONE!_ Brothers, sisters, wifes, husbands, sons and daughters. We on the other hand can only get ourselfs to kill "bad" vampires. Our definition of bad and others are different. We don't kill to kill, we kill for reasons. Revange for a loves, or for turning someone." Damon explaned.

"So why do they hate us so much if they are the monsters?"

"They want to put there negitives out on someone else. They are the real evil ones!"

"I see that..." I looked away. Humans confused me more than anything. It wasn't this bad in the 1800's, "Damon?"

"Ya?"

"What year was it?"

"1864..." Stefan answer; Damon looked confused, "When we were changed."

"Oh, and you?"

"1863, right after my 17th birthday..."

"1864, Stefan was going to turn 19. I just turned 20." Damon looked at an old picture on the fireplace.

"Do you guys ever think what it would have been like to not have been changed?"

"All the time..." Damon got up and walked away.

"He does, but he's happy he's not. If we were human, we would have died without seeing you again." Stefan said watching Damon, "He hates humans for what they did to her."

"You both miss her..."

"All the time, she was the one we both fell for." Stefan balled up his fist, "And it's my fault she's gone!"

"That's why you like Elena?"

"Yes."

"What if she's not dead?"

"Who?"

"Katherine."

"We know she's dead, they killed her."

"Lately I've been seeing her, I hear her whispering in my ear. She's very much alive."

"If she's alive, we have to save her Stefan!"

"If she is than we will. We just don't know though brother!"

"You swear you'll look after our sister?"

"Ya? She's our sister..."

"Lilly, do what Stefan says! I...l-lo-..." Damon sighed, "I love you guys!" With that he took off. I reached for him, but it was to late.

"Come on Lilly lets do our homework..." Stefan said and I sighed. I sat down and started writting, but it wasn't homework. I was writting what Katherine had told me. For some reason, I knew were Damon was heading. I looked at Stefan when I finished writting. I got up and went to walk out of the room, "Where you going?"

"I need to get an outfit out for school!"

"Ok!" Stefan went back to reading. When I got to my room, I listened to hear if he was still where I left him. I climbed out the window and dropped down. I started walking to see Damon, but if I went to slow Stefan was going to go to my room. So I started to run when I thought I was far enough away. I ran to Damon, and when I he looked at me.

"What are you doing?! I left you with our brother! You have school!"

"Damon, I came here to give you this..." I handed him the paper, "That's everything Katherine has said to me. Please be care so those guys don't get you."

"Black Cross? Don't worry sister, when I'm alone there's nothing for me to get into. Now go home ok?"

"Bye Damon..." I looked down, he kissed my forehead. I walked outside when I hear something. I hide and hoped that it wasn't the Black Cross. When it appered I saw it was Stefan! Stefan walked in and looked at Damon.

"What are you thinking?! I can't take care of her on my own! What if I do something wrong? What if she hates me?"

"Stop little brother! I'm going to help Katherine, you can take care of her, you will do fine and she wont hate you. If she doesn't hate you right now, she wont hate you."

"I need you to help me Damon."

"No you don't, you just want me there."

"Damon!"

"Stefan STOP! You will be fine! Now go! I can't believe you would leave her at home alone! Do you know how afraid she is to be alone? Did you even think before you came?"

"S-she is fine...I checked..."

"Ok just go home."

"No Damon, not without you..."

"STEFAN YOU WILL GO HOME NOW! I DO NOT NEED YOU! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! YOU HAVE TO HELP OUR SISTER! SHE IS CLOSER TO ME THAN YOU! NOW GO HOME AND FIX THAT!"

"D-Damon..."

"I SAID NOW!" Damon yelled, I took off. I couldn't stand having Damon yelling. I could hear Stefan running behind me. I knew he didn't know I was out of the house. I jumpped up into my room, I layed on my bed and started thinking...

~Lilly's past~

_I was sitting on my bed a few days after my 17th birthday. When I heard yelling from downstairs. I couldn't get myself to move. When it got quiet, I stared at my door. When it opened I paniced._

_ "Hello little girl, I'm Katherine. I want to take you home, do you want to come with me?" She said looking at me. I felt safe with her, everything that has ever happen disapppered from my head. She slowly made her way to me._

_ "Where is home, Miss. Katherine?" I asked, I had never seen her before._

_ "Come with me, my child, I will protect you." She put her hand out._

_ "Yes ma'am." I got up and took her hand. She pulled me close to hug me. When I felt something bite me I paniced. I fell back onto the floor. I held my neck in a panic. I looked up at her; she had blood all over her face._

_ "It will be fine my dear, it will all be over soon sweetheart..." She kneeled down by my side. My body jerked all over the place, all my memories from my past came back to me. I looked at her, she brought them all back. For the first time I was everything. It wasn't long before we were cleaned up and we walked away. She took me over seas to England. A few months after we movied to England I was taken from Katherine. I had killed everyone to try and get back to her. I just couldn't, I was new at the vamiper thing, my teacher, gone. I didn't know what to do; it wasn't long before I fell into the Black Cross's hands._

_ "Hello little one...new to this world aren't you?"_

_ "Mistress told me never to talk to anyone I didn't know!"_

_ "We are the Black Cross dear, who are you?"_

_ "I can not say!"_

_ "That is fine, I am Justin. I promise I wont hurt you. Please tell me who you are."_

_ "Mistress said you people lie!"_

_ "Who is your mistress? She is not well informed."_

_ "You will NOT talk about my mistress that way!"_

_ "Where is she dear?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sister?" I heard Stefan say but I wasn't full out of my dream, "Lilly!" I was snapped out of my dream when Stefan grabbed me tight.

"AH!" I hit him, "You can't do that!"

"Ow..." He held his nose. If he was human, we both knew it would be broken, "Why did you hit me?"

"Don't sneek up on me like that!"

"I didn't! I called you from outside your room, when you didn't answer I came in. You didn't answer so I grabbed you."

"Say something before you grabbed me! You're lucky all I did was hit you! I have a knife and Vervain. I could have hurt you pretty bad!"

"Well that's good you didn't..." He said looking down.

"You know we need to be able to talk to eachother..." I said looking.

"Ya, I know..."

"You wouldn't be the only one I've hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda used some Vervain on Damon..."

"WHAT?!"

"He snuck up on me...I paniced..."

"How can you even touch it?"

"I keep it on my necklace...and I've been given Vervain for a long time."

"You know how rare it is?"

"No very, it's being grown in the basement."

"WHAT?!"

"Ya 'uncle Zack' was growing it; you didn't know?"

"No..."

"That's weird, maybe he was going to."

"Maybe; have you been taking care of it?"

"Ya I'm the only one who knew it was there and I'm the only one who can touch it."

"That's crazy!"

"Well 'uncle Zack' was giving you some nat one piont too..."

"What?"

"He said it was a good idea for us to have it. He said he wouldn't given it to Damon because he's stronger than us. he said because you dont drink human blood you're weaker than us. Than because I am less of a risk than him. If at anytime we had to stop Damon, Vervain was the best. He said he stopped giving it to you when he learn about you and when you lose control. So he gave me some and said to use it when I need it."

"Thats crazy!"

"Ya, I guess he thought I needed a better way to protect myself."

"Well the day we first saw you Damon had a feeling it was you. I didn't want to believe it was you. I didn't listen to him; he had thought it was you for a long time..."

"I don't even know how I got here...I just ran."

"We knew you would know how to get here." Stefan sat down on my bed and lend aganst the wall. I scooted to him and layed aganst his chest. I looked up at him, a small smile rolled acrossed his face. I smiled, for the first time, Stefan and I both seemed happy we were together. I snuggled closer to him.

"Stefan I'm glad we..." I stoped when there was a noice in Damon's room. We looked at eachother. I paniced and looked at him. I didn't know what was going on but I thought it was going to be very bad! The door was kicked open and Stefan and I jumped up. He stood infront of me; not that it would matter. We stared our on looker in the face.

"You BOTH will come with us!"


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan looked at me then at them. He grabbed my arm and jumped out the window. I fell on my back but before I could do anything Stefan pulled me up onto his back as he started to run.

"Stefan! It's them!"

"Y-ya I know..."

"What if they took-"

"Sh! They didn't! We have to keep moving!"

"They will keep coming after us till they get us!"

"They have to sleep, we don't!"

"They know that! They've been following me around since I've been turned into myself."

"Don't think like that! We will be fine! He is with us, in us, we will be fine!"

"I hope you're right..." Just as I finished saying it Stefan tripped into a net. Just our luck; he pushed me so I hadn't ended in the net. I rolled to my knees to try and free him but he grabbed my shirt and told me to go. I looked at him; how could he even think I'd leave him? He pulled me closer and said GO. I whispered I loved him and ran. I didn't stop I just kept running. When I heard running behind me, I jumpped into a tree and waited. I needed more blood if I was going to keep going. So I sat and waited; till a person came into veiw. I jumpped down ontop of them. I pinned he down with little effort. When I finally looked at them, when he stopped moving, I saw Stefan. I just looked at him.

"How?!"

"I'm not sure...someone helped me out. I couldn't see who; that's not important! We need to move!" I let him him up and we ran.

"We need blood if we are going to keep going..."

"Right now we have to make due!"

"Brother I can't make due!" He looked at me. He grabbed me and throw me over his shoulder to his back. He ran, I knew we bother needed blood. I put my hand out for an animal for him. I grabbed a bunny and put it to his mouth. I heard him drink its blood. He started running a little faster. I knew as long as I could keep Stefan strong with his blood than we would be ok. I was worried though, if I kept getting weaker I wouldn't be about to get him blood. I have to be able to get him blood. I grabbed a few more animals; and put the up to his face. It wasn't long after he finished his last animal we were out of Mysic Falls. What would Damon do if he went back and they were there? What would they do to him? What would they do to Jeremy? I looked at Stefan, I wanted to ask him, we both knew we were worried about Damon. Stefan was worried Elena would come to the house; those monsters would kill her.

"We have to go back brother!"

"We can't! I have to protect you!"

"Even if that means Damon pays for it? What about Jeremy and Elena?! They will pay for it too!"

"They will be fine because The Cross don't know about them. Same goes for Damon!"

"If any of them come to the house they will be taken! The Cross don't care about life or damnation!"

"Little sister...everyone will be fine..." He said looking away. I knew he was worried about them as much if not more than I was. If only there was a way to protect them and us. Who saved him? Who was the one who would have given their life for my brother? I looked at him; they way he looked back he was thinking the same thing. We both were going through people who could have saved him. Only one of us could have done it and not been seen. I just thought we were having a break through; than this happened. Everything always messes stuff up, because something always has to happen. I looked down and my hands had some animal blood on them. I refused to even lick it off. So it would stay there till we knew we could go home. Why is The Cross after me now? How did they know where to find me? I don't stand out here, do I? What do I do? I'm the one they're after and now I put Stefan, Damon, Jeremy and _Elena_ in harms way.

"Lilly?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him. He was standing over me before he sat down.

"Why don't you like Elena?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just don't!"

"Be more spacific!"

"Don't _demand _anything from me!"

"Just tell me!"

"You are so NOT getting on my good side right now brother!"

"Well you just tell me?"

"FINE! I don't like Elena because she is just like Katherine! It's Katherine's fault I'm a monster! Elena is Katherine's doppelganger!"

"That may be so...!"

"No one of them is evil!"

"No! You are wrong!"

"You know I'm right brother! So your choice; Katherine or Elena?" I said as I climbed a tree.

"You're wrong! They are both good people!"

"Keep telling yourself that..."

"You don't know Katherine and you sure as anything do NOT know Elena! So stop talking as if you do! If you even knew how we felt about her!"

"You're right Stefan I don't know Elena. But do NOT forget I was with Katherine before you and Damon! If anyone knows Katherine better, it would be me! So don't you sit there as say how wrong I am, when your not that perfect!"

"ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF YOU TOO FIGHTING!" A man said. I jumped down as Stefan wrapped his arm around me. He looked around unsure of what he was looking for. We could smell blood, our first guess was another one of us. I found him in the shadows.

"S-stay there...I don't want to hurt you!" I said.

"Put it down Lilly, I don't want to get hurt either!" He said stepping out.

"Damon!" I ran to him wrapping my arms around him.

"AH! Hey..." A small smile can acrossed his face, "Can you let go?"

"I missed you!"

"Well with or without me you guys need help. Stefan more or less!"

"What?" Stefan looked at him.

"You need to be careful when you're running. Lilly you did the right thing running. Weither you wanted to or not. It was better you did. If you would have stayed, they would have had both of you. That is unimportant though; they shouldn't bug us anymore!"

"Damon?"

"I killed them when you guys left Mystic Falls."

"They could have killed you!"

"I was drinking blood, I was only getting stronger."

"Are you mad?!"

"No, but here Lilly..." He said handing me a water bottle. I looked at him and started to drink. He filled it with blood. I loved him so much for things like this. I curled up with him when he sat down. Stefan looked at Damon and smirked.

"Thank you Damon..."

"You too have gotten closer; I can tell. Stefan wouldn't have let you go before. This time he wanted to make sure you were ok. You too talked and are some same terms. That's always a good thing. We need to be as close as we can so that no one can tair us apart. Now that The Black Cross is gone. We should have anymore problems...right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Just because we don't know of any doesn't mean there isn't any."

"We are vampires; there will always be challanges of us." Damon told Stefan.

"And we will face them together, as a family!" I said looking at my brother. Being the youngest was great! They both think I'm the cutest thing ever! I looked at Stefan who seemed releafed that we could go see Elena. I was glad we could go home and I could see Jeremy. Stefan liked to watch Elena sleep. I just liked checking on Jeremy. So I know he was ok; I did that every so often.

"Damon, we have to tell Elena and Jeremy!" Stefan said looking at me. Damon nodded and sighed. We all knew it was only fair for them to know. I think it is safer for them to know what we are, so if something were to happen they would understand.

"Well, let's go than!" Damon said as he started walking. I looked at Stefan and we chased after Damon. Damon said we would have to do this on our own. We just nodded unsure of what to say. I cared for Jeremy, and no matter what happened tonight, I would protect him! We kept walking till we got to their house. Stefan and I looked at each other and walked up. I knocked and a lady answered the door.

"My I help you?" She said.

"We hate to bug you this late at night ma'am but is Jeremy and Elena home?"

"They are in their rooms, come in please!" She said stepping out of the way. Stefan walking into the house. We knew we could come into the house univited. We had never need in their house. Outside a window looking in but never inside. Now we could enter at anytime. "Right up there..."

"Thank you." I said. Stefan and I walked up the stairs Elena's room was the first room. Than Jeremy's was next to hers. Stefan knocked and walked in; after he did I did the same.

"Lilly?!" Jeremy jumped up and hugged me, "Where were you today?"

"We need to talk..."

"Of course!"

"Jeremy, you love me right?"

"Yes, more than anything!"

"You'll love me no matter what?"

"You're starting to creep me out...but yes..."

"Please don't be afraid, I'm a vampire!" I said looking at him. I was worried how he was going to act. He stared for a long time, "Jeremy?"

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Ya! I'm just thinking how cool it is to have a vampire girlfriend!"

"You can't tell anyone! There are people trying to kill me and my brothers!"

"I swear to you, I won't say anything! So wait what are your rules?"

"What do you mean?"

"What things can and can't you do?"

"Well Damon and I drink blood, Stefan drinks animal blood. We can't go into the sun without our day rings on. We aren't allowed to enter a home uninvited; meaning unless we are invited inside we aren't allowed to enter."

"Do you have any powers?"

"I can run fast, and make people forget things they knew."

"So is garlic your weakness?"

"No!" I laughed, "A plant called Vervain, it makes us weak. They only way to conter it is if we drink human blood. Wood stakes, and the sun without our rings."

"That's super cool! Wait..."

"What's wrong?" I paniced.

"One day; I'll get old and die...I wont get to see you anymore!"

"Jeremy..."

"I want to be a vampire!"

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

"I wont change you!"

"Even if I was dying?!"

"Fine listen! I will change you on one condition!"

"I'm listening..."

"If you are dying, I will change you. ONLY if you swear you wont do anything stupid or reckless to put you in that point!"

"Fine, but what if I get old?"

"Listen, if you want to be young like me forever and don't do anything stupid. Two years after highschool I will change you. If you still wish to be one of us."

"Ok sounds fair."

"Just remember if I change you; you mean something to me..."

"I'm glad you're a vampire..."

"Why? I'm a monster!"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't have got to met you." I looked at him after he said that. I couldn't believe it. He pulled me close and kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there for awhile. The only thing between Jeremy and I was air and that wasn't very much there. He held me close to him; if felt nice to feel his breath. I smiled feeling him breath out, he felt me smile or something. I felt his chest rise and fall, he pulled me into his bed. I layed on him bed with him. He turned his TV on as I sat on his lap. I put my head on his chest so I could feel his chest raise and fall. He would put his chin close to my head so I could feel his breath. I was so happy that someone I cared about could give me what I wanted so much. To be able to breath, thats all I wanted for so much. Now he would breath, he would breath for me. It was different when I breathed, his was the best. I snuggled close to him, like a human would. With him I didn't feel like I was a monster. I felt like with him, I could do anything, be anything. I would do, be and give him anything; if that ment he was happy. He was my Jeremy, my world; I couldn't picture not knowing him. I was once told, everything happens for a reason. So maybe being turned into a vampire was a good thing. I was able to meet Jeremy, I couldn't be without him now. I would have to change him someday. I knew I would, I didn't want to. Changing him would be the only thing I could do, to keep him with me. I wasn't going to let anything hurt him.

"Lilly?" He said looking at me.

"Yes Jeremy?"

"I wont make you do it. If you don't want to."

"I will, just like I said I would. I wont take you from Elena though. I couldn't do that to her."

"So is Stefan telling her?"

"That was the plan, I'm not not going to tell you."

"Come, lets see!" He said as he let me up. He lead me to the wall where his and Elena's rooms met. We put our ears up to the wall to hear better. I could hear Stefan trying to tell her without telling her, "Come on. Lets go help him!"

"Wait, what?" I followed him into Elena's room.

"Elena like I said there are stronger things out ther- Hello you two..." Stefan looked at me. I pointed to Jeremy who jumped on his sisters bed.

"So Stefan did you tell my sister?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's a vampire! Just like Lilly!"

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! WHY DID MY BROTHER KNOW BEFORE ME!?"

"Elena please...I was trying to...and Lilly told Jeremy. I was in here trying to tell you...I do care about you!"

"Chill sis, it's ok! They wont hurt us!"

"How do you know?!"

"I don't, they haven't yet though have they?"

"Well..."

"See!"

"Who says they wont?!"

"Stefan is what you call a 'vegatarian' he only drinks animal blood. Damon and Lilly know how to control their blood." Jeremy said.

"Why are you a vegatarian?"

"Stefan doesn't know how to control his blood!" Damon said jumping through the window.

"Damon!" I ran to him and hugged him tight. "Why are you here brother?"

"I came to see what was taking so long!"

"Stefan didn't know how to tell her...I told Jeremy and he told Elena!"

"Sounds just like Stefan!"

"Damon..." Stefan said

"Haven't had any puppy blood today?"

"Damon..."

"Right sorry bunny!"

"You eat bunny?" Elena asked.

"No! Damon stop!" Stefan snapped.

"Damon..." I said weakly...

"Hm? Lilly how long has it been since you've had blood?"

"Couple of days..."

"Why didn't you get any when we got back to town?"

"I didn't want to attract peole to us..."

"Stefan watch her! I'll be back!" Damon ran off.

"S-stefan...s-somes bleeding..." He looked around.

"None of us..." Elena said looked at Jeremy.

"It's outside...I c-can smell it..."

"Stay here Lilly! Damon will be back I promise!"

"Jeremy come on, we need to help Lilly!" They ran outside. Stefan held me in his arms. Something seemed off; Damon came back and looked at me. He felt it too; we didn't know it but something was wrong. The next morning after staying over Jeremy and Elena's house; we needed to find out what was wrong. We all went to the fair to see if something there was wrong; nothing came up. It took a few days without feeding for us to figure it out. There was a vampire hunter in town. He was 'passing through' like others before him. When he found out Damon was a vampire it wasn't long before his attance turned to our family. One night while we were at Jeremy and Elena's house the smell of blood filled the room. I went crazy; Stefan had been drinking animal blood he was fine. Damon could handle himself to a point. I on the other hand was nothing like my brothers. I sat trying to fight it; but in no time Damon had me pinned on the bed holding me down.

"You can't go out there!"

"I NEED blood Damon!"

"You will be fine!"

"It's been almost a week since I've had blood!"

"Lilly, Damon if it's ok with you...you can feed off me Lilly..." Jeremy said.

"There's no where to bite so noone would see!" I protested.

"Sure there is!" Damon said pulling Jeremy close.

"Right there!" I pointed remembering the place I've bit so many others.

"Right..."

"Go ahead!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Jeremy said looking at me.

"I don't know..."

"You need it! I'm not going to let you starve!" I pulled him close and started to drink his blood. It was so good, I couldn't find it in myself to stop. Jeremy tried to pull his arm away from me to stop me but it didn't. When he's body stopped moving so much and his breathing slowed; Damon wrapped his arms around me pulling me away. I looked at him than at Jeremy.

"J-jeremy...I-I'm so sorry...I-I didn't..." I felt for a wall but found myself in Damon's arms.

"I-I'm fine..." Jeremy said as Stefan took care of him. I knew he wasn't; but I felt to bad to fight with him. I could have killed him; Elena was right! I was a monster! Nothing anyone could say would change that. I almost killed Jeremy...I would never drink blood again! The next morning I sat in the I smelled Jeremy I ran outside.

"No!" Damon grabbed me and pushed me back inside. I paniced, I didn't want to see what I had done to him. He was being kind and I could have killed him.

"Damon please..." I cried, I didn't want to see the look on Jeremy's face.

"Lilly I'm fine..." Jeremy said reaching for me. I slide down the wall to the floor and cried. Damon opened the door and helped me up.

"I-I'm so sorry Jeremy..." I hide my face in Damon's chest.

"I'm not upset Lilly; I knew there was the possiblity for that. I took it anyway because I needed to make sure you were ok! Don't worry about me I'm fine!" He said smiling.

"You don't look fine! Honstly you look like crap!" I yelled with tears rolling down my face.

"Lilly!" Damon pulled me into him, "You must understand Jeremy, she hasn't had blood from a vain in years...when you gave her freash blood she didn't want to stop. She was going to kill you; she knows if I hadn't pulled her away she would have. She cares for you a lot; she doesn't want anyone to hurt you. When she saw she hurt you; it killed her."

"I understand...I'm sorry..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?! YOU DIDN'T AMOST KILL SOMEONE YOU LOVE!"

"But I did..."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT MY BROTHERS AND I HAVE GONE THROUGH! WHAT WE ARE GOING THROUGH! YOU WILL _NEVER_ UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO GET PULLED AWAY FROM EVERYONE YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT! OR HOW MUCH THE SUNLIGHT HURTS! OR HOW BAD CRAVINGS CAN GET!" I pushed Damon away, "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HOLD THE ONES YOU'VE FINALLY GOTTEN CLOSE TO AND WATCH THEM DIE IN YOUR ARMS! OR HOW NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAY YOU WONT FALL FOR SOMEONE OR LOVE SOMEONE ELSE YOU DO JUST TO WATCH THEM DIE! SO DON'T YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! THAT YOU _KNOW_ HOW MUCH IT KILLS ME TO HURT SOMEONE! DON'T YOU _DARE _SIT THERE AND FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF..."

"Lilly..."

"NO!" I pulled away from him.

"Lilly, when I was younger I told my parents I hated them...that night on the way back home from picking up Elena their care flew off the road. I never told them good-bye, or that I didn't mean I hated them..."

"I HAVE SAT AND WATCHED MY FAMILIES GET BUCHERED IN FRONT OF ME! ONLY BECAUSE I'M A VAMPIRE AND THEY KNEW ME! I'VE SAT AND WATCHED KIDS BLEED OUT IN FRONT OF ME BECAUSE THEY ASKED ME FOR HELP! You'll never understand how much I wished I wasn't a monster..."

"You're not a monster!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! OR EVEN HALF THE STUFF I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"Lilly I would if you told me..."

"Why would I wast the time...So I can wast your life away by telling you? So I can sit and hold you close to me when you die?"

"No..."

"I told myself I woudn't fall for you...I couldn't sit and watch someone else die...and here we are! I'm so good at keeping my promises, the times I swore to myself. They mean nothing; because I can't live up to it..."

"Lilly...I..."

"Your what? Sorry? I don't need your pitty! I don't want it! I don't want anything more to do with you!" I said turning away, "Lets go Damon!"

"I wont let you leave!"

"Like you have the choice!" I said turning to him looking him in the eyes, "I came over to with my brother to see your sister. You HATE me, you can't stand the thought of me! You do everything you can to stay away from me!"

"Lilly..." Damon warned.

"NOW!"

"Why are you in my face?" Jeremy said stairing at me.

"You droped this!" I said giving him paper from my pocket. I knew he wouldn't read it, because I compeled him.

"Don't touch my stuff!"

"I'm leaving! Tell my brother I'm at home!" I said grabing Damon walking out of the house. I made sure I started crying once I hit the sidewalk.

"Why did you do that?"

"To protect him from me..."


	9. Chapter 9

"You love him..."

"It's because I love him that I had to do this..."

"What was that paper?"

"It told him everything, he wont read it because I touced it..."

"You don't know that..."

"I do though..."

"How?"

"I know men...and the human heart..."

"Native?"

"Very."

"Come sister, we must be heading home!"

"Of course brother!" He lead the way home. He didn't let go of my hand. I felt lost to the world without Jeremy. He was everything I could have wanted in a boyfriend; but changing him now wasn't going to happen. I had to stay away from him. That meant I had to make sure Klaus did too! He was an origanal vampire who was power hungry. He would do anything to get the power he wanted. If he wanted something he would do anything to get it; no matter what it caused anyone else. If the rumors about him were true. He would use Jeremy as my weakness to get what he wanted. Just like if he knew Elena was a doppleganger; he would use her. Jeremy was her weakness as well as Stefan. Vampires weakness are well known and a lover isn't ever to far from the vampire. Oh so I've learned through the years. It was easy to tell if there was a lover around. The vampires body language is different; they tend to lend one way. Their eyes fixed opon that one person. Every so often they would look away. Not to catch the attation of any unwanted vampires. Vampires always looked for a reason to fight. Though now a days they only peace! Some find someone with a child rasie it up as their own and than turn the whole family. Some just travel basied on time frames. We never stay in one place for long; thankfully this was my first time in Mysic Falls! It is a small, laid back town, everybody knows everybody.

"Stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about him!"

"I'm worried, someone has been here. Not us, someone new. It's not Tyler or Cariline either."

"Do you know the smell or feeling?"

"Of one of them...theres two."

"Two new vampires?"

"Male and female...nothing of your doing."

"Hello Damon! And someone new!" A voice said.

"Klaus! Where's Rebecca?"

"Busy at the moment! But who is this? Your new toy?"

"No one for you Klaus!" Damon stood infront of me.

"Oh Damon!" I didn't even see what happened but I was in Klaus's arms.

"Let me go!"

"Tell me love, _who are you_?"

"Damon said I am no one for you to worry about!"

"Tell me or my sister will kill him! Rebecca..." Klaus said just before a female landed over my brother. The smell of Vervain filled the air.

"NO no! Ok ok please don't hurt him!" I paniced as Rebecca lifted a stake above Damon.

"So again! Who are you love?"

"M-my name is Lilly!"

" Ah! You are the lost sister! I've been told about you! I never thought I'd get to meet you!" A smirk grew across his face.

"Ya, I guess I am..."

"You can be VERY usefull for me."

"I wont do anything for you!"

"You want someone but you're afraid you'll hurt them. You want someone to love you for you." I looked at him. How could he know that? I did tell anyone; not even Damon!

"H-how?"

"Well love, things are easy to read when you've been around for a few centries!"

"Klaus..."

"I my love could love you for you. You don't have to hide you are for me. I'd love you for who you are and what you are."

"Enough Klaus! Stop playing games!" Damon shouted.

"Rebecca!" Klaus said to her as her hand drew back.

"NO! Please don't hurt him!"

"Rebecca..." Klaus said as she looked at him.

"I'll do anything you want...just don't hurt Damon..."

"You care so much for him."

"He's my brother; why wouldn't I?

"Klaus! Leave her!"

"What do you want from me Klaus?"

"I need you to get me some blood! No just any kind of blood...I need the dopplegangers blood. If you keep getting the blood when I ask than you will have someone you can't hurt! Deal?"

"NO LILLY! Don't make a deal with Klaus! It's just as bad as making a deal with the devil!"

"I'm hurt Damon...what ndo you say Lilly?"

"I'll do it!

"Good girl!"

"Lilly what will you do about our brother?!"

"He will be fine!" I said shaking his hand, than I ran off. I didn't want to hurt Elena but I had to do this for Damon! I run to her house, I no longer smelled Stefan. I jumpped up the tree outside her window and jumped in.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"Please I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"I need your blood to save my brothers!"

"What?!"

"An evil vampire has them, he'll kill them if I don't get your blood!"

"Fine..." She sat down and let me take her blood. I filled up two blood bags. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving my brothers..." I said before jumping out the window running to Klaus.

"You did it!" He said reaching for the bags. I stepped away from him.

"Let him go first or I'll drop them!" He was in no mood to try and call if I was bluffing. He nodded and Rebecca let go of Damon.

"You ok brother?"

"I'm fine..."

"The blood!" I gave it to Rebecca. Klaus pulled me into his arms, "I make sure to hold up my end of a deal!" My eye got wide when I felt his lips on me. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I was caught in Klaus's charm and love. I thought he was going to make me forget about what I had done to Jeremy. When he broke our kiss he looked at me.

"Y-yes?" I said looking at him.

"You were thinking of some Jeremy kid? The brother of the doppleganger?"

"I was, I hurt him a bit ago."

"Oh I know...how does his blood taste?"

"I wont talk about him!" I said pulling away. He grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry love! Forgive me?"

"Of course love!" I said mimicing him. A small smile flowed across his face.

"Charming as she is beautiful!" Klaus said.

"KLAUS!" Stefan came running to us.

"Stefan?!" Damon and I said looking at him.

"Stefan! What a wonderful suprised!"

"Let them go Klaus!"

"They can take their leave when they wish! I'm not stopping them!"

"Like Klaus and Rebecca could hold keep me and Lilly here..." Damon and Stefan looked at me, "Lilly...?"

"I think I'll stay with Klaus...for now..."

"What are you thinking?!"

"What just got you back!"

"That has to be the worst choice you can ever make!"

"I will not allow it!"

"To bad it isn't up to either of you!" I said crossing my arms. Klaus crossed his arms as a smle grew across his face.

"You don't know what he can do!"

"He's only going to use you!"

"Who's blood is that?!"

"Oh this is the dopplegangers!"

"Elena?! Damon!"

"Wasn't me..."

"Rebecca?"

"Not me..."

"Lilly?!"

"Yes..."

"YOU TOOK ELENA'S BLOOD!?"

"It wasn't that hard. All I did was tell her that you and Damon were in trouble! She was happy to help you out!"

"How could you trick her!?"

"I didn't lie totally! Ya I got the blood so Klaus would free Damon. Elena doesn't care for Damon to much. So the more people I put in trouble the move she was willing to help!"

"How could you..."

"I DID IT TO SAVE MY BROTHER! I WOULD DO IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN IF I HAD TOO! I WILL NOT LOSE EITHER OF YOU DUE TO MY STUPIDITY!"

"Lilly..."

"This all happened because of what I did...so I must live with it! So I'm going to stay with Klaus-"

"And become his puppet!?"

"Don't cut me off..."

"He will do as he wishes with you than he'll leave you!" I looked at Stefan than to Klaus than back at Stefan.

"You're wrong...you don-"

"I don't know him?! This is your first time seeing him! I've seen Klaus for years!"

"Klaus!" A guy said walking to us. I could feel myself blushing. Who was he? Why did I think he was so cute? His short black hair just fit perfectly with his slightly darker skin. When his dark eyes met mine a smile came crossed his face. He looked strong, kind and protective. He stood between Klaus and me, "I no longer sired to you Klaus!"

"Ah so that is what you've been doing! No matter, I can now make more of you! They will be listen to me more than you!"


End file.
